


【羿昶恋爱】我本凡人

by Romantic_Limit



Category: UNINE (Band), 青春有你
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Limit/pseuds/Romantic_Limit
Summary: 他时隔多年再次从背后掐住何昶希的腰，发现他的脊背还是一如往昔般瘦削，脊柱凹下去，越过腰窝一直延伸至更隐秘的地方，肩胛骨则像是振翅欲飞的鸦群。他出神的望着何昶希的脊背，月亮从未被合上的窗户里一晃一晃撒进来清凌凌的光辉，他忽然伸手一掠，似是攥住一截月光，将它放在何昶希凹陷的脊椎上缓缓流淌着，像是一名虔诚的信徒，手指顺着月色一寸一寸抚摸过去他的身体。“我哪有欺负你啊。”嘉羿俯下身去在他耳边低语，“我在你脊背上寄养了一段月光，小伟。”





	【羿昶恋爱】我本凡人

刚一关上酒店房间的门嘉羿便急不可耐地往何昶希的唇吻去，牙齿抵在一起攻城略地，呼吸打在一处交换炙热，一只手还在黑灯瞎火里摸索着挂上防盗链，另一只手却已轻车熟路地将何昶希身上的衣服逐一剥落丢在一旁。  
何昶希也并未闲着，双指并在一处从嘉羿裤兜里夹出一只套子，多情的桃花眼里眸光流转，说不清是促狭抑或只是调笑的，朝他轻飘飘呼出一口气，轻微的酒精在两人之间回旋着，说，“原来你早有准备啊。”  
嘉羿不置可否地从鼻腔里哼出一个鼻音，然后趁他不备将何昶希整个人打横抱起，背部朝上丢在酒店大床上。  
何昶希没忍住惊呼一声，像是受惊的小动物般本能的瑟缩了一下。  
嘉羿算是行之有效地扳回一城。  
将自己身上仅剩的衣物脱下丢在一旁，欺身而上在何昶希左肩烙下一个深深的吻痕后，嘉羿直起身打量起这具令他痴迷的肉体来。

他时隔多年再次从背后掐住何昶希的腰，发现他的脊背还是一如往昔般瘦削，脊柱凹下去，越过腰窝一直延伸至更隐秘的地方，肩胛骨则像是振翅欲飞的鸦群。  
他出神的望着何昶希的脊背，月亮从未被合上的窗户里一晃一晃撒进来清凌凌的光辉，他忽然伸手一掠，似是攥住一截月光，将它放在何昶希凹陷的脊椎上缓缓流淌着，像是一名虔诚的信徒，手指顺着月色一寸一寸抚摸过去他的肉体。  
三年过去，他最爱的还是后入的体位。  
但何昶希实际上并不喜欢，背后位容易使他丧失安全感，感觉自己像是漂浮无依的一枚花瓣或是柳叶，又或是别的什么。再加上嘉羿指尖传来酥酥麻麻的触感，仿佛轰的一声便点燃他所有的念想，方才还张扬舞爪的得意神态荡然消失，他难耐地扭动起腰肢，低声呜咽起来，“唔……别欺负我了……”  
“我哪有欺负你啊。”嘉羿俯下身去在他耳边低语，“我在你脊背上寄养了一段月光，小伟。”  
何昶希原本还趁着现在片刻的清明小幅度挣扎着，听见他一声撒娇般的小伟，整个人一下子卸了力，被嘉羿松松握住的腰往下一塌，任由他施为，但心里暗自咒骂起来。  
卑鄙。无耻。这时候就又知道喊我小伟了。

何昶希一贯知道嘉羿这人的卑劣本性，十八岁那年初见还以为他就是甜甜软软的一块小熊软糖，后来才知道人当真不可貌相，这人喜欢毫不留情地嘲笑自己，在游戏里会将自己杀的片甲不留。  
还最喜欢在床上欺负自己，无论是支离破碎的喘息还是被泪水逼红的眼角，被快感淹没时扬起的脖颈，无处安放只能无助搂紧他的双臂，夹紧他的腰又轻轻敲打着他的双腿，都是嘉羿满足感的来源。  
他明明知道自己喜欢正面的体位，因为这样才可以看清同样为自己而失控的嘉羿，偏偏又时常把自己翻过身来后入，又趁自己意乱情迷时在耳边说些什么“你只是需要多适应，小伟”之类哄骗人的话。

小伟。  
你看，他又拿出来那个归他独有的旧称呼了。

十八岁上遇见的感情或许总是难以长久，彩云易散琉璃脆，在他们还是黄嘉新与何伟的时候都还太年少，不明白也不愿意向对方妥协。  
明明两人之间的脏话与情话都毫无规则，“你给我滚”也大约等同于“我爱你”，激烈地打完一架还能更激烈的做爱。但却在某一次争吵动手后不约而同地放弃了和解，各自签了不同的公司当训练生，改了名，那两个“夹心”与“小伟”旧日称呼便与微信对话框里戛然而止的一句“滚”一道，被掩埋在了过去里。  
何昶希早已忘记了最后一次吵架是因为什么。  
游戏，球赛，还是电影？  
都不重要了。

只是他一个人在公司训练室里练舞练到筋疲力尽，无力地瘫在地板上望着头上的吊灯发呆时，偶尔也会想，这或许便是两人心照不宣的分手了。  
他有听人说嘉羿的公司会粗暴地对待训练生，他心血来潮想关怀一下自己的前男友，问他有没有挨打，问他训练的怎么样，却在微信列表里下滑了好久都没再找见那个熟悉的备注。  
算了吧。他想。  
再后来，他们又在一个选秀节目里重逢，何昶希这边还在踟蹰着该不该上前打个招呼，那边嘉羿却又隔着一道走廊的距离，咧开嘴展开一个热烈的笑，喊他，小伟。  
这一声实属久违。  
改名以后身边的朋友喊自己昶希、希希，日子一长，就连何昶希自己都快习惯了自称希希，差点就要忘了，自己多年以前原本是另一个人的小伟。嘉羿这一声小伟脱口而出，仿佛四面八方倏地涌来某种神秘力量，不由分说地又将他拖回到在大学里与黄嘉新睡上下铺的那几年，周遭的人与物一并如潮水般退去，只余下两年前的何伟与黄嘉新，在隔着一段距离遥相对望。  
他忽然怀念起争吵与亲吻一样频繁一样习以为常的那两年。  
我们不是已经分手了吗……何昶希一瞬间有些迷茫，但还是下意识应了一声，“夹心。”  
哪怕只是将时间往回拨几小时，他都想不到原来自己这么容易在一个旧日称呼上缴械投降。

其实任何时候都是。  
尽管在大厂时他们的关系极难被准确的定义，他们有时的熟稔会让旁人都忍不住惊讶，有时却又形同陌路仿佛从未认识。  
但在任何时候，嘉羿俘获何昶希，只需轻轻巧巧撒娇般的一句，小伟。

嘉羿，或者说黄嘉新，真的一直是个卑劣的人，握住他一个弱点便自此无坚不摧。  
但其实何昶希这般骂他无耻，他自己又何尝不是。  
何昶希也不过一介凡人，和嘉羿相处的多了，耳濡目染之下，便也将他的卑劣本性学了个七七八八。嘉羿总以为何昶希这人即便有心事，也是如淡烟薄雾般轻飘飘的，说吻他时像吻过一只柔软的猫，却不曾想自己身上的一切，好的，坏的，他都贪图。  
嘉羿今年的生日会上，送祝福时旁的队友都只管说祝嘉羿如何如何，一叠串的带下来，害的何昶希都脱口而出一个“嘉羿”。但他平时总是迷迷糊糊的小脑袋这次却意外转的飞快，立马改口说。祝黄嘉新生日快乐。然后笑的像只偷腥的猫。  
黄嘉新。  
何昶希自己在舌尖偷偷咂摸这个名字。  
原来自己也可以这么恶劣啊。只三个字，一下子便将自己从其他人里择出来，仿佛画地为牢只圈进了一个黄嘉新与一个何伟，满满当当地再容不下旁人，甚至只是一束窥探的视线都不可以。  
都是本性卑劣的凡人而已，又说得上谁耽误了谁呢。

溢着清寒的夜里，只有彼此的肉体是温热的。  
何昶希还在微微颤抖着，晃碎了嘉羿寄养在他脊背上的月光。  
他方才被嘉羿一声小伟勾起了诸多思绪，此刻心房里像是倒入了一罐被剧烈摇晃后再打开的汽水，鼓鼓胀胀的，一个一个气泡争着上升，然后破裂。而他的身体被嘉羿整个捉住困在自己身下，敏感点被逐一抚慰过，嘉羿的指尖顷刻在他身上点燃一场欲要燎原的火。  
他不好受，便也见不得嘉羿置身事外般好过，于是软着嗓子甜甜腻腻地声声唤他，夹心，夹心。  
……操。嘉羿从牙缝间逼出一个话音，如他所愿将何昶希翻过身来在正面面对自己，然后更加凶狠地吻上他还在唤着自己名字的唇，舌尖不由分说抵进去用力舔舐过每一处软肉，略微粗糙的掌心也在何昶希的身体上一寸寸研磨，像是要将他整个人从外而内、从身体到灵魂捣碎般用力。  
他这般用力，像是十八岁刚成年不知轻重的大学生一般，倒是让两人一时间都有些晃神。  
许久才分开，唇舌间勾出一道淫靡的银丝。何昶希伸出小巧的舌尖将其勾断。  
而嘉羿则直直望进何昶希深邃的眼眸里。  
此刻他仰起脸来望着自己，眼角眉梢都是绮丽的红，一双灼灼桃花眼中除了自己便是盈盈的月辉，仿佛要与他脸颊上北斗七星形状的痣交相呼应，他的肤色浸泡在月光里显得有些苍白，也或许是方才激吻时缺氧导致的，何昶希一直没学会在接吻时偷偷呼吸，于是每次都会被吻得神魂颠倒，红肿的唇急促的喘息，胸膛也起起伏伏地迫切渴求氧气。  
再往下是他向来引以为傲的脖颈，浸润着一汪阴影的锁骨，与覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的腰腹。  
嘉羿的目光近乎贪婪在何昶希身上的每一寸地方都做下记号。  
尽管他已经再熟悉不过。  
而这时何昶希才稍稍有了余裕平复下来，伸手去够方才自己被扔到床上时也一并摔落在床头的套子，用牙咬住，撕开。  
咔嚓——  
嘉羿循着声音，视线的焦点又重新迅游回到他脸上。  
何昶希这时又勾起一个笑，说，“我帮你戴。”  
话音刚落，眼眸还是与嘉羿彼此陷落着，手却往下探，一只手握住嘉羿胯下的硬物，另一只手像是轻柔套弄一般，顺着柱身将套子缓缓往里推。指尖或有意或无意地搔刮着，不似有意的套弄，更像无意的撩拨。  
嘉羿熟悉他的身体。但其实这是相互的，何昶希同样可以轻轻易易就勾起嘉羿的情欲。  
你这样很危险。或许是酒精熏染，嘉羿喑哑着嗓子说。

漆黑让视线更深邃，微光聚变爆裂惊心动魄的美。  
嘉羿忽然脑中浮现出唱着这句词的何昶希的模样，十足十的惊心动魄。一个没忍住分身在何昶希手里又粗壮了几分，换来他一声轻笑。  
嘉羿面上一臊，耳朵尖儿上竟也漫上一层薄红。他想，我应该要封谏上何昶希这张不安分的嘴。于是伸了两根手指启开身下人的唇齿，在他温暖湿润的口腔里不断地搅动着，又去逗弄何昶希的舌头，两根手指上下夹住舌头轻轻摩挲起来。  
舔湿。嘉羿的嗓音更哑了几分。  
何昶希自然捕捉到他声音的变化，不弱下风地上挑起眼风望向他云雾弥漫的眼眸，然后缓缓地，缓缓地，用殷红小巧的舌尖绕着嘉羿的手指打转。  
这是最具有撩拨意味的一种狎昵，其中交锋的意味浓厚地快要滴下来。对双方来说都是如此。  
欲壑难填，共同沉沦，不过这般。  
而嘉羿的另一只手却也没有闲着，与他的唇一道伺候起何昶希胸前的红缨来，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，绝不厚此薄彼。待到那两根手指被彻底濡湿，他方才放过何昶希已然被吻得红肿的乳珠，转而折磨起他的腿来，握住何昶希纤细骨感的脚踝将他整个人都对折起来。  
也多亏了何昶希常年练舞的韧性，他将双腿搭在嘉羿肩上倒也不见多难受，只是半天迟迟那人再有下一步行动，便难耐地哼出一声鼻音权当催促。  
却原来嘉羿一时被他瓷白的大腿晃了神，何昶希皮肤本身就白，大腿根部更因为终日不见阳光更白上几分，很让人有些想要去用力揉捏、烙下通红指痕的冲动，想要破坏这一份干净通透的白。他恍恍惚惚间被何昶希一声哼所惊醒，下意识就将脑海里颇为禽兽的想法付诸了行动，甚至变本加厉留下一个深深的牙印。  
嘶——  
嘉羿手指上还湿漉漉沾着何昶希方才温柔舔舐的口水，自己下口时却也没见半点心软，结结实实一口恨不得直接咬出血来，咬的何昶希吃痛地倒吸一口凉气，伸手按在他毛茸茸的发顶上去推他。  
嘉羿被这推了一下从他身上起来，这才开始接着做正事，将湿润的手指往何昶希身下探去，忍耐着想要直接刺入贯穿他的冲动，为他扩张起来。手指被温暖的甬道包裹住的瞬间，他整个人仿佛也被囫囵个拖进前些年他与何昶希一起相拥着沉沦的欲海里。  
我的身体记得你。  
何昶希凑近嘉羿的唇边，轻声呢喃。

他们向来势均力敌。

大厂初评级时坐在相近的位置上，何昶希眼巴巴地望着嘉羿手里的真果粒，嘉羿逗弄他，问他“你想喝吗”，何昶希便乖乖巧巧地一点头说我想呀，嘉羿就起身将自己喝了一半的牛奶递给他，而后望着他小心翼翼嘬奶的模样发笑。  
何昶希余光里瞥见，却又不作声色，只是以为两人又一轮的彼此试探开始了。  
其实大学里初见时也差不多如此，只是一个眼神的交换他便知道自己遇到了至此以来最大的对手。他于是忽然开窍一般，无师自通地，与黄嘉新一道，彼此入侵对方的领地，努力使对上身上的每一处地方都沾染上自己的气味。  
但其实到了那个临界点上，是谁先捏住对方的肩，又是谁先凑上来的唇舌，他已经记不太清了。  
不过这本就不太重要。  
甚至比不上两人在游戏里单挑几乎一边倒的胜率更让何昶希上心一些。  
但他很快明白，现在的情形又与过去不同。嘉羿每天与李汶翰打闹，与管栎在一处，喊他都是连名带姓“何昶希”三个字，凡是有第二个选择的时候都不会选择何昶希。  
但何昶希是这样的一个人，接收别人的好意或者爱都有一个前提，那就是自己必须是特殊的，或者是第一，或者是唯一。现在嘉羿未经他的许可就将这种特殊性收回去了，他感到有些生气，气势汹汹地去宿舍里堵截嘉羿，却得到这人模棱两可支支吾吾的回答，只说是被人警告过了。  
何昶希读不懂他是怎么想的，于是也懒得读懂了。  
他还是会在训练结束后与嘉羿偷偷躲在没有监控的楼梯间偷偷接吻，但点到为止。  
而且接吻也没什么。他和嘉羿并没有重新开始。

于是当他被嘉羿掐着腰进入，呻吟与喘息几乎碎不成声的时候，他竟然又匀出了一丝心力开始回想自己今晚又是怎么和嘉羿搞上了床的。  
本来是不应该的。  
这太放纵了。  
今天晚上刚结束了巡演终场，成员们得了许可一起聚在李汶翰房间里庆祝，开了箱啤酒，同归于尽一般抓住人就灌，身体很疲累精神却越喝越亢奋。嘉羿喝酒容易上脸又不胜酒力，这是何昶希大学刚认识他时便知道的，他也早早推托喝醉了歪倒在沙发上。何昶希喝的不多，但他被喝大了后醉醺醺的李汶翰捉住了，李汶翰其实酒品还不赖，可以自己安安静静乖乖巧巧坐在一旁，但前提是要把在场所有人都亲过一轮，像是非要把自己散发的愚蠢人手一份以亲吻的形式送出去。  
何昶希一边手臂被李汶翰用怪力握住，挣扎半天无果后只能视死如归、生无可恋地牺牲了自己的右脸，李汶翰满意地吧唧亲了一口便放开了他，下一秒便歪歪扭扭地朝沙发上的嘉羿走去。嘉羿是他最后的目标了。何昶希一看，大惊，连忙想着要解救他，趁李汶翰磕磕绊绊差点摔倒的时候对还算清醒的管栎喊了一声，“我先带嘉羿回房间了啊！”，就驾着嘉羿艰难地逃离。  
但嘉羿其实是装醉。  
他的酒量长进不少，只是容易上脸的缘故，很轻易就瞒过了所有人。  
何昶希刚扶着他走出房间，嘉羿便不打算再装了，却还是懒得起身，将大半个身体的重量压在何昶希身上，尾音里勾出仅剩的几分酒气，唤他：小伟。  
何昶希其实一听就明白了，嘉羿根本没醉，用力将他从自己身上扒拉下来，推到旁边的墙上去瞧他的眼睛，果不其然，眼底一片清明，即使有飘飘然几分酒气，除了他面上的红晕也再带不给他旁的影响。  
你知道你多重吗，你知道我好悬才把你从李汶翰手里解救出来吗，你知道你是个混蛋吗！酒气壮人胆，何昶希是结结实实喝了几杯酒的，被气得好想痛骂他。  
但下一秒，嘉羿眼里倏地掠过火光，反客为主翻身将何昶希抵在墙上，压迫性十足地盯着他。一时间天旋地转一般，何昶希再做不出更多的反应，只能呆怔地望着嘉羿，被动接受嘉羿想要给出的悸动。

“做吗，小伟？”  
他说。

……黄夹心你个混蛋。何昶希还是骂出了口，咬牙切齿：做，做！

或许是方才的扩张消耗了嘉羿全部的耐心，他试探了下能容四根手指顺利进出后，便凶狠无比大开大合地在何昶希身上发起冲锋。  
何昶希感觉自己仿佛是置身于滔天巨浪上的一只舟子，只能任凭浪涛将自己带向不知名的远方。远方有什么？是黎明还是更深的长夜？是救赎还是无人可逃的末日？他不知道。  
失了船桨，失了指南，最后失去的该是性命了。  
他是这样的岌岌可危，命悬一线。  
他的双手无处安放在空气里胡乱抓着，或许有一瞬间是想要攀住嘉羿的脊背的。但他背上肌肉布满汗水，何昶希又连指尖都无力，又从他背上滑落下来。或许留下了几道指痕。或许没有。  
嘉羿却还不放过他，明知他现在被灭顶的快感刺激着，连完整的句子都说不出口，却还要附在他耳边哄他说些荤话，一旦何昶希反应慢些或是被呻吟中断的地方多了些，便惩罚般更用力地操弄他，每一次毫不留情的撞击都让何昶希怀疑自己被他对折起来的身体是否会从腰部断开成两截。  
中途何昶希颤着手指想要握上自己的硬物，尚还有些距离就被嘉羿发现，捉住双手按在头顶，何昶希整个人都被欲望与快感裹挟住，实在是没有力气挣扎又迫于纾解，呜呜咽咽的求他，求他放开自己，求他别冷落自己的前端。  
不可以哦。但嘉羿轻声笑起来。你只可以被我操射。  
何昶希还是哀哀哭着，眼角被生理反应逼迫出一滴泪来。  
嘉羿望着他眼角那一滴泪，只觉泼天的艳色都被攫进里面，然后顺着他脸颊的轮廓一路流至北斗七星旁。何昶希生的太过艳丽，嬉笑怒骂皆是满天星辰倾斜东南，此刻最耀眼的便是那天幕里，硕果仅存的北斗第八星。  
他这时候忽然想起以前曾见过的一句话。

神明把光风交给霁月，把樱花交给春天，把黑夜交给星光，把心跳交给脸红，把你交给我。

嘉羿的心里一下子柔软起来，就连身下的动作都忍不住放温柔了些，不再每一次冲刺抽插都像要将何昶希钉死在床上的架势。  
何昶希却不知道他心里这些弯弯绕绕，只以为这人是终于良心发现，欺负自己太狠了良心作痛，不再那么过分了。但其实嘉羿现在的温柔绵长他也不是很能招架住，他平日里也一贯是这样的脾气，遇刚则刚，遇见服软撒娇的反而会束手无措。  
他现在也是如此，感觉自己像是要失落在三月里的桃花深处，他不忍心破坏这缱绻美景，于是再也无法逃离。  
原来是慢性毒药。  
何昶希方才还觉得嘉羿是良心发现了，现在才觉得他根本劣性难改。蜘蛛侠指尖吐出轻柔的丝，一层一层，细细密密，包裹住他的猎物。  
猎物已经无路可逃了。  
何昶希感觉到嘉羿抽插的频率又在逐渐变快，刺激一波一波涌来，使他头皮阵阵发麻，脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。终于某一刻眼前的一切都淡成白光褪去，一股白浊从他的前端喷射而出，射到嘉羿紧绷的小腹上，又淅沥沥滴落。  
高潮过后他的甬道也不自觉收缩，对埋在自己体内的硬物又吸又绞起来，嘉羿一窒，又发狠地用力操弄了几分钟，也释放在他体内。  
嘉羿长长地喟叹一声，将何昶希的腿从自己肩上放下，然后紧紧拥住他。

贪、嗔、痴、慢、疑，五钝皆不过世人欲壑难填而已。  
凡人的卑劣，没有人可以免俗。


End file.
